


Consume The Unworthy

by GottaBe21Rabbits



Series: Stronger Verse [3]
Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bullying, Dark, Gen, Hurt Izuku, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oneshot, Only slight xover, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, yokai!izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaBe21Rabbits/pseuds/GottaBe21Rabbits
Summary: Do you know how a yokai is made?They are made by tragedy. Cultivated by fear and pain. They are the abandoned born anew.Izuku learns it firsthand.





	Consume The Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Because i am shit.
> 
> Dont own anything

He is hungry. So very hungry.

  
He is starving, half-dead, and motionless. He wants to give up. They left him no choice but to give up. The only consolation is that Kacchan is not involved. (Not directly) Because he's not so cruel as to do this to Deku. Or maybe he thinks it a waste of time and let the others handle it. Nonetheless, Izuku is happy he's not involved because it would've been more painful, and all he feels now is nothing but a gnawing pain. In his stomach and his head.

  
And loneliness.

  
And hate.

  
_**So much hate.** _

  
Black and suffocating emotions swallow him whole and Izuku cannot breathe through the hunger in his stomach, cut off as he is to the world, contained and broken, trapped in a physical and metaphorical cage with nowhere to go. There's only darkness and the ache in his belly and head. Izuku is silent now. He's tired from screaming for help when obviously no one would come. He has to save energy.

  
He's been here in this abandoned building for so long, they'd tied him up at first, beat him and taunted him. They did it almost everyday and Izuku has lost track of time in this dark place. There are no seconds, no minutes, no days just his starving belly and he doesn't know how long he'll be able to _hold on_.

  
He's in a blackhole and there's no way out.

  
And when his classmates come again, jeering and laughing and kicking, they leave a bento box on the ground. Izuku doesn't move to take it. Too tired, too defiant and too hurt to even lift a finger. They open it and a mouth watering scent comes but it only causes his headache to worsen. They laugh like hyenas when Tsubasa spills the content on the dirty ground in front of him.

  
They expect him to eat like a dog.

  
Izuku wheezes. Tears are in his eyes, refusing to fall and show them how much his tormentors have won.

  
Unsatisfied, they do the one thing, that even Bakugou will not do.

  
They insult Izuku's kaa-san. His perfect and kind kaa-san, who works hard and loves Izuku and must be worrying and crying herself to oblivion.

_It's too much. Toomuchtoomuch---_

  
The hunger---the anger, the hate, the loneliness and ravenous something in him mesh and snap like a thread coming undone one by one. Something that had been frayed over the years but still working, cut in an instant.

  
The young Quirkless teen screams.

  
There's agony trapped in him. It's all along his body but most importantly his head and he hears something _crack_ and _split_.

  
The young teen could hear the screams but there is another thing in his mind, it whispers of a wolfish apetite and a need for retribution. Izuku looks at the food on the ground, not really seeing anything but he feels that something has changed. A change that affected him down to his very core and twisted his mortal self. The back of his hair moves, there are sounds of clicking, feel of sharp teeth and tendrils of hair and an all-growing void.

  
He opens his mouth. But it is not him doing the talking, there's another, a strange echo, a mangled tune that Izuku cannot recognize.

  
" _ **Ittadakimasu**_."

  
And his hair moves, living beings with power of their own as they gluttonously feed the fallen food to the back of his head and restrain his escaping classmates. They're shouting and something in the back of Izuku's mind is horrified and scared but it's being over ruled by the inhumane part suddenly _there_. It's a cackling and angry presence and for a moment Izuku is almost afraid of this entity. But he remembers loneliness and cold nights and he embraces this being. This shadowy being who pauses, looks at him intently, and grins a wide shark-toothed smile.

  
The voices of his classmates are overlapped with cruel tones that had never been there, screeching for him to release them at once. He ignores them. He is focused on another matter. There's a whiff of a delicious aroma in the air as Izuku inhales and.

  
It makes him quiver with anticipation and predator's delight.

  
The green haired boy surrenders control, he's done, he wants to sleep, and he feels nothing as he watches his hair move to eat his classmates. They are all screaming still and when Izuku hears the first chomp and the most terrified sound coming from the people that mocked him for so long...

  
_He feels alive._

  
Like he can breathe and see things again.

  
(To the people he is restraining Izuku looks demonic, his eyes are glowing with an unnatural light, his face of empty of emotion but the crazed smile painted on his blood red lips. There's a sound coming from him although his mouth isn't moving, a rasping coo and chomping teeth and it makes them shudder with dread. They wish for salvation, because this is not the Deku they've come to beat but a terrifying fiend and it's going to end them.)

  
Unfortunately, someone interrupts his meal.  
It is a figure bathed in shadows, maybe female and was short in stature, chuckling. She also has nine white fluffy tails behind her, moving and swaying with an unseen breeze.

  
"Ara...Rikuo would be very intrigued...perhaps you would be the better choice."

  
Then she moves and she is behind him and he has no time to dodge when she hits the back of his neck.

  
"It's so rare to chance upon Transformations these days, but you are absolutely perfect. Cleaning up would be no problem..."

  
Then Izuku closes his eyes and passes out to the sound of bell-like laughter.

.

Something is moving. A rocking motion, comfortable pillows and an unfamiliar scent surrounding him. It lulls Izuku into a sense of safety and protection. It makes him snuggle into the thing emanating the wonderful smell. Fingers, slender and soft( _whose hand is it?_ ) massages his head and there's a sharp relief like a wound he wasn't aware of has been soothed.

  
"Sleep, sweet little one." A female voice says with the same tone mothers use to make their children rest.

  
And sleep, Izuku does.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Strictly oneshot.
> 
> Anyway. Can anyone guess what yokai he is? I tweaked things a bit so any yokai is a viable candidate.


End file.
